


Mrs. Mxyzptlk

by Fanfic_or_bust



Category: Karamel - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Duelling, F/M, Fantasy ending to 2x13, Jealousy, Magic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:49:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9843449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfic_or_bust/pseuds/Fanfic_or_bust
Summary: Edit: chapter notes have been updated with my reaction to the cannon episode (because this fic was written before it aired)Mon-El has challenged Mixy to a duel for Kara's freedom, trapping him by the challenge. It will be a duel to the death, and only one man can win.My fantasy ending to the Mr. & Mrs. Mxyzptlk episode! I'm sure this episode will be amazing and won't need an alternate ending, but I can't wait for it and this is how I'd write it, based on what I've seen in the preview clips!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: I absolutely loved the episode and I was way off for where this was going! I had thought maybe they were going to have mon-El save kara in this one (and show her that she can't always be a one man army) but I LOVE KARA and I'm glad she was able to defeat Mixy without violence and be the bad ass she is. So now you can consider this an alternate ending, maybe on another Earth? Earth 59?
> 
> I really hope you like this! I threw it together this morning (on my birthday lol!) because I can't really contain my excitement for this episode :) I hope it isn't too raw and unedited but I'm really excited by the possibilities shown in the preview and would die if we got something similar to this on the show.

Kara watched with bated breath from her magical prison, not wanting to look but unable to turn away. Mixy had settled the cage about twenty feet above front row center of the theatre he had picked out for the occasion, and bid her to watch as he “proved his love” and “vanquished her other suitor”. She fought down a sob and wiped a tear away as she tried unsuccessfully to pry her eyes away from the duel that was about to take place below her.

The imp – the imp that she _so_ underestimated, that she assured Mon-El was harmless – had used his magic to ensure she wouldn’t miss a second, fixing her gaze upon the stage. He was smirking up at her at this very moment, cleaning his dueling pistol with aplomb, and the sight filled her with such rage she thought she might burst. The feeling of helplessness, and the thought of what was going on below her – the thought of Mon-El – it was simply too much.

She tugged at the white toile of the awful dress he was forcing her to wear, the feel of it making her skin crawl. He had snapped his dangerous fingers and the dress had appeared, and to her dismay it appeared indestructible. And so there she stood there in horror, all in white, so that she would be ready to marry him, the moment Mon-El lost the duel… and his life. The sob she had being trying to hold down suddenly broke free and she called down to him. “Mon-El! Please! It’s not too late!” She cried. But of course, that did nothing to change his mind. He just looked up at her sadly, his face resolute in its determination to win but also resigned to its fate.

“You know I can’t do that, Kara.” He said with a sad smile, his eyes searching her face, like he was trying to drink it in. Like it may be his last chance. Seeing that look… knowing what he was about to do, that was all Kara could bear and she wailed against the magical bars yet again. She knew it was fruitless, and she cried with frustration as her efforts brought no results. She was so unused to feeling helpless, it was awful. She had grown so accustomed to her strength, her power, that she had tragically underestimated the man, the _thing_ that called itself Mr. Mxyzptlk.

But Mon-El hadn’t. He’d seen him for what he was from the start. Kara tried not to think about how she had shut him down, accused him of jealousy, belittled his concern. She had become so… so… the only word she could think of was arrogant. She knew Mon-El might have chosen a more complimentary way to describe her self confidence and reliance, but now, in this moment, all she could do was think that if she hadn’t been so arrogant… hadn’t written off Mon-El’s concerns, hadn’t pushed him away… that his life wouldn’t be in danger at this very minute.

Because despite this being her own fault, despite her bravado causing her to shoot down two previous plans that may have solved this without loss of life, Kara had gone and gotten herself captured. And things had, well, _escalated_. And despite the obvious danger to his own life, Mon-El had devised a plan to save her. Daxamite fool. The tears fell freely as she watched him fumble with the revolver, holding it up and looking at it curiously, like he’d never seen one before.

“This isn’t how they look in Call of Duty…” He mused, his typical defense mechanism of humour lacing the words that otherwise said plainly to Kara ‘I don’t know how to use this, I’m probably going to die.’ He looked up at her, a mega-watt smile plastered on his face with raised eyebrows as he waggled the gun, pointing at the end. “Oh, I think I’ve got it. Point this end at the bad guy.” He said with a sad chuckle, to which Kara couldn’t help but give a laughing sob. Even to the end, he was trying to make her smile. She wanted to remember him like this. Sweet, funny, brave Mon-El.

The whole plan had been horribly ill-conceived from the start, but the fact that he was doing this… for her… She fought down a wave of helplessness. In any other situation, she might have at least had some hope that Mon-El may succeed. She would encourage him or cheer him on. But in this case… if she could do nothing to defeat the imp… what hope did Mon-El have?

He was only here because of a loophole he had discovered in Mixy’s magic… one that she now wished they had never uncovered. As it turned out, the other-dimensional being could not turn down a challenge. Regardless of the challenge. The problem was, that the stakes of such challenges were always dire. And he always won.

When Mixy had appeared to take Kara away (again), Mon-El had been ready. He hadn’t left her side, intent upon catching him when he came for her. When he finally had his chance, there had been some heated words, but most importantly, Mon-El had managed to trap the imp when he challenged him to a duel.

Mixy had flashed anger, but quickly composed it, confident he’d win, and had set the terms before whisking Kara away for safe keeping prior to the fight. If Mon-El (when Mon-El) lost, Mixy would be successful with his original plan and Kara would officially be bound to marry him. And everything that entailed. She (and all her power) would be his to command. The magic would seal, and she would be Mrs. Mxyzptlk and serve him… she guessed forever.

If Mon-El won, Mixy would leave Earth and forget about Kara. And he’d have to admit - in song - that Mon-El was the better man. He’d added the silly term during negotiations, something that would have made Kara roll her eyes if she wasn’t so scared for him.

And so for the past day Kara had been trapped behind these wispy but impenetrable bars as Mixy talked her ear off, going over all the ways he would humiliate Mon-El, musing about how the lead bullet would kill him with the slightest graze, not that he was planning to miss his heart. He told her stories about what their life would be like once they were married. He was, she now realized, not just completely delusional but also completely psychotic. Why hadn’t she seen the real danger earlier, before it was too late?

“The time has come, Mon-El of Daxam, you cannot delay my joyous nuptials any longer!” Mr. Mxyzlptk called out in his best stage voice, bringing Kara back to the present. He was dressed in 18th century duelling attire and projecting like an actor in a play. It was all so… dramatic. He was hard to take seriously, which is how Kara got into this situation in the first place. “Place the pistol on the pedestal, Mon-El, and I shall explain the rules of the duel.” He instructed, placing his own down with a flourish. “I saw them in a movie, it shall be quite dramatic. I actually think this was a wonderful idea of yours, perfect wedding present, really.” He added, goading Mon-El.

But Mon-El just smiled, like the cat who ate the canary, Kara noticed. What was he up to? “What? Oh I thought these were just for fun… did you think we were doing an, did you think we were duelling with pistols?” He asked, and Kara felt an unbidden bubble of hope rise up in her. Was this his plan?

Mixy narrowed his eyes. Kara could see he was thinking furiously. “What do you mean?” He asked sharply, to which Mon-El laughed. “You challenged me to a duel! This is a duel. The conditions of your challenge have been met!” Mixy spat out with a venom Kara had not seen of him previously, but she could hear the fear and uncertainty in his voice. He didn’t like being tricked, or challenged.

“But this, this is some kind of Earth duel…” Mon-El, mused, walking casually over to the pedestal and laying his pistol down. “Why would I challenge you to an Earth duel, I’m not from Earth. And neither are you.” Mon-El continued, his voice sharpening, his eyes narrowing. He was pushing up the sleeves of his duelling blouse and he stalked forward towards Mixy.

“Explain yourself!” Mixy demanded, and Mon-El’s smile turned cold, and Kara was glad she wasn’t on the other side of it. His hands were fists at his sides and his entire body seemed coiled to explode.

“You seem to have _assumed_ what I meant when I challenged you to this duel.” Mon-El began, a victorious smile pulling up the corners of his mouth as he talked. “And they have this saying here on Earth, about what happens when one _assumes…_ ”

But Mixy didn’t ask him elaborate. He just stood there, the gun still in his hand, gaping at Mon-El in furious confusion. Mon-El took the opportunity to continue on.

“But like you called me before… I’m Mon-El of _Daxam_ , not Earth. And when I challenge one to a duel, it is to a _Daxamite_ duel. And on Daxam… we fight our duels with FISTS!” He shouted the last word as he lunged forward, Mixy’s eyes going wide, he used his powers to pop out of place and back into existence across the stage. The gun he had been holding lay on the ground where he disappeared.

“This is- this is!” He stammered, unable to finish his thought.

“This is the duel I challenged you to, IMP!” Mon-El shouted charging forwards again. “And magic is forbidden! My duel, my RULES!” He grunted, winding up for a huge uppercut.

Somehow, Kara assumed because he was so caught off guard, Mixy didn’t dodge the attack. Maybe his magic wouldn’t let him, because he had accepted the challenge, he had to accept it on Mon-El’s terms… but the punch connected. And it connected hard. Mixy was knocked up and back through the air on an epic arc, and the whole moment seemed to happen in slow motion. As Kara watched, she felt the hope soar in her chest like an eagle.

She couldn’t help it, she felt the whoop of a cheer burst from her lungs unbidden. It was just- wow – what a punch. She bit her lip, unable to take her eyes of the fight but not wanting to any more. As she watched, Mon-El stalked forward, toward where Mixy lay stunned on the ground, and pulled him upright by the shirt. “Aren’t you gonna fight back?” Mon-El taunted with bravado. Kara wished he wouldn’t, wished he’d just beat Mixy to a pulp without giving him the chance to gain his footing, and send him back to his dimension with his tail between his legs.

Mon-El took a few steps back, assuming the stance of a boxer, allowing Mixy to do the same. “I’m warning you, though.” Mon-El continued, flashing a genuine quick smile up to Kara, “I’ve been training with the best teacher. You don’t stand a chance.” Then his smile turned predatory and he sprung forward and the two were brawling like teenagers. Like… super-speed capable, super-strength wielding teenagers.

The fight became desperate, and violent, as punches were thrown, kicks landed, and bodies flew. Mon-El was giving more punches than he was taking, but there were a few that made Kara wince and throw curses at the imp, who was putting up more of a fight than she had thought him capable. But then again, he was a magical being. As she watched, she saw him kick Mon-El in a decidedly unsportsman-like area and use his temporary shock to toss him crashing against the back wall of the stage. The set-piece cracked in two and wood and plaster fell down around him.

“Mon-El!” Kara gasped, seeing him disappear under the rubble. Mixy laughed, when Mon-El didn’t immediately rise, and floated up next to her cage.’

“Forget about him, my love, I’ve won! You’re mine now! Aren’t you happy? We can finally be married!” He sang, completely delusional. “Wasn’t that so romantic, how I-“ But to his surprise, Mon-El wasn’t down for the count. The sound of chunks of debris falling and hitting the stage echoed throughout the theatre.

“You didn’t think I’d go down _that_ easy, did you?” He asked, taking a running start and leaping off the stage, jumping twenty feet into the air to collide with Mixy where he floated, next to Kara’s cage. Kara gasped as she felt the force of the impact, so close to her. She turned quickly in the cage to watch as Mon-El’s momentum would take Mixy and himself (and the fight) into the seats behind her, but was surprised when they didn’t travel past her field of vision.

Turning quickly back to where Mixy had been floating, her eyes turned wide as saucers as she saw Mon-El, a chokehold around the imp’s throat, zooming towards the wall at the back of the stage, ready to slam him against the same wall he’d been thrown into just moments before. But. He was… he was… he was flying!

A second later, the impact crashed like thunder and Mixy was dropped like a doll onto the rubble below. And as he fell, limp, the cage disappeared from around her. She stayed there, hovering in the spot the cage had just been, for a moment before he realized what had just happened. And the sob she had been withholding burst forth, but it was happy. It was so, so happy. Mon-El had saved her. He’d won.

She watched with tears in her eyes as he seemed to realize this. He had landed next to Mr. Mxyzpltk, and looked up from his prone body, a look of shock and wonder on his face. “I- I-“ He stammered.

“You did it!” She cried, still frozen in place. “Mon-El you-“ But in that moment realization seemed to wash over Mon-El. That it was finally over, that he’d done it, and the look of joy and adulation, pride and wonder that crossed his face was a sight to behold. Kara felt her heart constrict as she watched him smile up to her.

“I, did I just – did I just fly?” He asked, suddenly struck by the knowledge. Kara laughed through the tears.

“I think you did.” She replied, her voice thick with emotion as she smiled down at him, and the look on his face took her breath away. His eyes lit up before he scrunched them in concentration, and then he was slowly, shakily rising in the air towards her. He looked like Kara did, her first time, like bambi learning to walk. Only, flying. She laughed at the memory and held her hands out to pull him towards her, steadying him. And then they were there, floating above front row center, in each other’s arms, and all was right with the world. Neither could speak for a moment, until finally Mon-El broke the silence.

“This is harder than you make it look.” He said with a chuckle. Kara bowed her head a little, a soft laugh her only response. When she raised her head back up, a strand of hair had fallen into her eyes. Mon-El reached up and carefully tucked it behind her ear, smiling gently and not taking his own eyes off hers. “So where were we? Before this guy got in the way?” He asked, his voice soft and deep at the same time, full of emotion.

Kara smiled at this. “I think I was about to try to have it all.” She answered, and without hesitating, with all the confidence and happiness in the world, she leaned forward quickly to seal their lips in a kiss before anything else could interrupt. But thankfully, nothing did. Not even Mixy stirred from where he lay unconscious. And so for a long time, they just floated there, in each other’s arms, their lips softly intertwined, just breathing each other in.

After a long moment, Mon-El pulled back, leaving Kara’s lips feeling bereft of the warmth and comfort she had finally found in him. He smiled shyly at first, before the smile became wide and child-like. “Can I just say…” He started, his smile turning mischievous in the cute way it often did. She waited for him to finish, wanting nothing more than to connect her mouth to that perfect smile.

“Mmmm?” Was all she could get out, but she smiled and nodded her head encouragingly.

“Best. Duel. Ever.” He replied, making Kara laugh before she pulled him back down to resume their kiss. And this time, it deepened. She needed more. The emotions and tension had been too much. Kara opened her mouth and Mon-El quickly followed suit and their lips and tongues danced as they both became breathless and their arms writhed and their hands raked at the other’s hair and back. It was a connection unlike any other Kara had ever felt and she wanted it to last forever. But it couldn’t last forever. Eventually, slowly, they began descending back to Earth. Both metaphorically and physically.

When their feet hit the floor of the theatre, they pulled apart, both out of breath, and Mon-El pulled Kara’s head to his heart and hugged her there. She felt herself melt into the spot as if it were made for her, her arms twining around his waist. For a minute she stood there just listening to his fluttering heart, smiling, regaining her breath. Mon-El’s cheek was resting on the top of her head when she heard him repeat himself quietly. “Best. Duel. Ever.” He breathed.

Somewhere behind them, Mr. Mxyzpltk stirred, waking up, finally causing Mon-El to pull away from Kara. But he wasn’t angry, or scared. He was smiling, his eyes wide like a child on Christmas. “I almost forgot!” He laughed, as Mixy groaned and regained his footing. The imp scowled and snapped his fingers. A cloud of magical mist appeared, but nothing happened. Mixy looked vexed and confused as he snapped his fingers again and again, to no avail. Trying to magically teleport away. Realizing it wasn’t going to work, he looked up at Mon-El angrily.

“What is happening? Why can’t I—“

“I think you’re forgetting the terms of our duel.” Mon-El interrupted, slowly wrapping a gloating arm around Kara’s shoulder “Best duel ever, if I might add.” He added under his breath, to Kara, though she knew Mixy heard. There was literal steam coming from his ears. He had such a flair for the dramatic. And suddenly Kara remembered, realizing what Mon-El was talking about, why Mixy’s magic wasn’t working, and she barked a laugh she couldn’t hold in. It wasn’t very nice, to gloat… wasn’t exactly the personification of the American way… but by Rao, it felt good in this case. So she stood there under Mon-El’s arm and leaned her head on his shoulder, ready to enjoy the show.

The imp stood there, staring back at them in disbelief, his magic useless, seething as he waited. Kara didn’t think he’d ever lost before in his life and he wasn’t taking it well. “I think we are ready for our song now.” Mon-El instructed, a wide smile splitting his face as he pulled Kara closer. Before them, the steam rolled out of Mixy’s ears, whistling like a tea kettle before he begrudgingly snapped his fingers, his magic now working for their only allowed purpose until he completed the terms of the duel. With a snap of the fingers, he transformed the stage from the destroyed duelling scene to mood-lit set up with a microphone. He was dressed in 80s hair rock style, in purple silk and leather pants, his hair defying gravity, and he began to sing about how Mon-El had defeated him.

His production quality was second to none, Kara noticed, as pyrotechnics shot off despite the scowl on his face as he sang beautifully, albeit begrudgingly. She swayed along to the song in Mon-El’s arms, enjoying it almost as much as he must have been, thinking just how lucky she was. And how wrong she was, thinking she didn’t need help, that her ideas should be valued above everyone else. And how she was only standing here right now (not letting the hideously awkward wedding dress diminish the moment) because of this wonderful, persistent, funny man to her right. Because he had succeeded where no one else could. And saved her. And how he was right… this was the best duel ever.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! You can't really improve on what cannon gave us but Tell me what you think about my alternate earth! It's my birthday so, like, if you wanna leave a comment I'd be a happy girl :) Have any other thoughts of what could happen? I'd love to hear!


End file.
